


Trick or treating.

by I_made_this_for_fun



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007), Shaun of the Dead
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_made_this_for_fun/pseuds/I_made_this_for_fun
Summary: Nicholas is forced to go trick or treating by Danny. They go as a zombie and zombie slayer.This is very early or late or whatever for Halloween and this was just fun.





	Trick or treating.

Someone knocks on the door of Nicholas' office. He stands up and opens the door.  
  
"Do you need som-" Nicholas began saying before he was cut off by a excited Danny.  
  
"Trick-or-treat" He says in a full zombie costume.  
  
"What- Danny what are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" Nicholas was very confused.  
  
"It's Halloween you big Dumbo. Come on!!" Danny said and then started pushing Nicholas along.  
  
"Danny, where are we going?" Nicholas said. He wasn't trying to leave because he would just be dragged back again so it was just useless.  
  
"We are getting you into your Halloween costume! You need to be ready for trick-or-treating tonight." Danny said. They had arrived at Danny's house and were walking into the living room.  
  
"Right then, if I have to then what's the costume." Nicholas said not very enthusiastic but willing (a bit).  
  
"Here, put this on." Danny said and threw an outfit to Nick. Nicholas walked into the bathroom and got changed. He came out a few minutes later wearing a smart white shirt stained with some red, a tie wrapped around his head and a cricket bat in his hand.  
  
"Done... now what do we do." Nicholas said. Danny looked up at him.  
  
"You got red on you." Danny said before he burst into laughter. Nicholas gave him a 'seriously' look.

"Well, I say we stay inside, watch some movies until it's time for the trick-or-treating" Danny says bringing out some Halloween movies.  
  
"Right, Question 1: Why are we dressed already? Question 2: When does trick-or-treating start?" Nicholas askes Danny.  
  
"Well answer 1: Why the hell not. Answer 2: 9:30-10:00PM" Danny responds.  
  
"Right, well lets start." Nicholas said as they both slumped down on the sofa.  
  
**Later that night  
  
**"You ready to go Nick?" Danny said waiting at the door.  
  
"Yep, I'm coming." Nicholas said as he was getting his cricket bat from over by the bathroom.  
  
"Ready!" He said as he came up next to Danny.  
  
"Right, lets go." Danny remarks as he opens the door.

"Were are we suppose to go now." Nicholas said  
  
"Well you go to peoples doors and ask for sweets don't you." Danny says. "Ohh, but first we need to meet up with the others we all were told the theme."  
  
"Huh... oh right, well where do we meet." Nicholas said.  
  
"Well were meeting at the fountain." Danny says and they begin to run towards the fountain.  
  
"Evnin Angle" said an Andy "Surprised Danny convinced you into going trick-or-treating."   
  
"Well what's the harm of a little fun every now and then" Nicholas says with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well than lets get this started! Whoop! Whoop!" Doris said.  
  
**II END II**


End file.
